gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghost Fleet from Hell
The Ghost Fleet from Hell is the 5th episode of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Content Summary Plot In this episode, the International Science Organization admire the beauty of the oceans. Life existed in the ocean for millions of years and later humanity has consumed salt and seafood from the oceans. The International Science Organization is building laboratories and oil refineries underwater, but expansion halts because of an eerie ship graveyard where people become missing. Indeed, the ghost ships become mobile once again and launch an attack on nearby vessels. The Science Ninja Team is enjoying a day at the beach while they ensure the safety of the area. They are able to locate the ship graveyard. Jun and Jinpei subcounsiously talk about why people would go to war in the first place. Jinpei believes that people become arrogant and order people to war. Joe notices their sudden conversation and figures out that all of those ships are sunken battleships. He then comments how unlikely it is for a ship graveyard to be entirely of battleships. After the Godphoenix heads for the surface, the ships rise again and attack. Dr. Nambu eventually grants permission for the use of bird missiles. Joe successfully destroys most of the ships. The remaining ships self destruct, revealing saucer-like hovercraft. Joe continues destroying them with bird missiles until the arsenal has been depleted. All is not lost because Dr. Nambu's alternative squadron, "Red Impulse" has joined the fight. The captain of Red Impulse is a skilled pilot and is very bold for he nearly collides with The Godphoenix during his attack on the hovercraft. The captain communicates with the Godphoenix via radio and announces that he is known as Red Impulse. After laughing heartily, he says they should meet again. Ken errs on the side of caution. The episode concludes with Dr. Nambu and Director Anderson talking about The Science Ninja Team. Nambu hints that they are enjoying the ocean while scuba diving. Voice Cast Original Japanese version *Ken: Katsuji Mori *Joe: Isao Sasaki *Jun: Kazuko Sugiyama *Jinpei: Yoku Shioya *Ryu: Shingo Kanemoto *Dr.Nambu: Toru Ohira *Director Anderson: Teiji Oomiya *Berg Katse: Mikio Terashima *Galactor Commander: Yasuo Tanaka *Narrator: Hideo Kinoshita ADV Films dub (2005) *Ken: Leraldo Anzaldua *Joe: Brian Jepson *Jun: Kim Prause *Jinpei: Luci Christian *Ryu: Victor Carsrud *Dr.Nambu: Andy McAvin *Director Anderson: Marty Fleck *Berg Katse: Edwin Neal *Galactor Commander: Smokey Delange *Narrator: George Manley *Additional Voices: Edwin Neal, Rob Mungle, Vic Mignogna, Mike Vance, Charles Campbell, Eden J. Barrera "Battle of the Planets" (1978) *Mark: Casey Kasem *Jason: Ronnie Schell *Princess, Susan: Janet Waldo *Keyop, 7-Zark-7: Alan Young *Tiny, Chief Anderson: Alan Dinehart *Zoltar: Keye Luke *Ship Commander: William Woodson *President Kane: Michael Rye "G-Force: Guardians of Space" (1987) *Ace: Sam Fontana *Dirk: Cam Clarke *Aggie, Peewee: Barbara Goodson *Hooty, Dr. Brighthead, Galactor commander: Gregg Berger *Galactor: Bill Capizzi Trivia Continuity *This is the first episode where The International Science Organization builds a base underwater. The continue to build bases underwater for various reasons while coexisting peacefully with the ocean life. *This is the first episode with "Red Impulse" appearing. *This episode was featured in "Battle of the Planets: The Movie". Edits in English Adaptations Battle of the Planets: "Ghost Ship of Planet Mir" * The deaths of the ship crew are cut, and a Zark sequence is added to cover for the missing time. Zark decides to check his monitors, but finds a dust speck and wipes at the screen. He then mentions that a new underwater base is being built, but doesn't care for the fact that it's near a ship graveyard. It is then mentioned that he alerted Chief Anderson about the missing ships. * The Galactor/Spectra commander for this episode is given the name of "Brock", and said to be the deposed ruler of Planet Mir who has joined with Zoltar. * The oil spill scene is cut, to remove a shot of dead fish bobbing in the water, as well as to remove a back shot of Jinpei wearing his fundoshi (a thong-like undergarment). * The space stock footage of the Phoenix traveling is added, to illustrate that the team will be going off to "Planet Mir". Another Zark sequence is added shortly after, where Zark worries about the team leading themselves into danger. * The Red Impulse fighter jets are explained away as being "fighters from Mir", and Mark congratulates them on their great flying. This is likely due to the translation team not realizing that the jets had further significance. * A coda is added after the scene of G-Force swimming with the giant sea turtle, where Zark is contacted by Susan. She has heard that he's planned a vacation, and warns him to not go to a gambling resort as the slot machines are nothing but "gold diggers". Zark decides to cancel his vacation. G-Force: Guardians of Space: "The Phantom Fleet" Animation Errors Gallery Videos Links *Watch Episode 5 on Hulu